poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lighting strike
Newlady: The Ukraine a country of some 52 million people, is in almost total blackness tonight in the wake of freskish lightning stroms of catastrophic propotion, which struck the country approximately 4a.m local time. (Robbie changes a few channels.) Newman: E.M.P or electromagnetic pulse, which cause a temporary interruption of all electrical current within its field. As in the Ukraine we have scattered reports the E.m.P here was followed by seismic activity on the scale of an earthquake measuring 6.5 on the richter scale. (Ray turn off the tv and toss the bat to robbie) Robbie: Baseball season's over. Ray: Five minutes It's not gonna kill you. Twilight: Hey, Pooh, can you show us a scrapbook? Pooh: Sure thing, Twilight? Benjamin: What is inside the scrapbook? Pooh: Our adventures. It's been a long time since we met Princess Aurora and three good fairies. Remember, Rabbit? Rabbit: Well, I don't see how to recall. Tigger: Here. This will help you to remember. Pooh: We helped them to take care of her before her 16th birthday. Rabbit: I told you. I don't remember. Tigger: There it is. (Picture of Aurora and Pooh and friends shows) Tigger: See this how we picked some berries with her. Benjamin: Boy. She looks beautiful. Eeyore: She was with us and the other Princesses when we met Mina. Tigger: I remember that too. Pooh: I hope we will see her again. Ash: I hope you will too. Twilight: That is most wonderful adventure you had, Pooh. Pooh: Thank you. Ray:There he is (Robbie put on is cap) Ray:Boston? That's how it is? That how it's gonna be? (Robbie Throw the ball at Ray) Ray: Careful with that throw. Robbie: Whatever, Ray Ray: Mom say you got report due on Mnday, so you can do that when we'er done here. Robbie: Yeah I'm almost finished. i just gotta type it up. Ray:Yeah right Robbie: Yeah? What do you know, Ray. Ray: Evething havend you heard BEtween me and my brother, we know everything. Rachel:(on the chair) What the capital of Australia? Ray:That's one my brother knows. (Rachel smiles) Robbie:Ok with you if I just laugh the first 500 times you tell that one?(HE toss the ball to Ray) Ray: Just do you report. WE don't send you to school so you can flunk out. Robbie: You don't pay for it Tim dose. (Ray throw the ball to Robbie and catch it ) Ray: That's half what I've got. Robbie: You"re an freck I Hate Coming here. Ray:That why you act like such a jeck. (Ray throw the ball at the windod break it and Robbie went inside) (Rachel looks at Ray) Ray: What Rachel:That's not you're gonna get through to him. if you want him to listen, you... Ray: What are you, your mother or mine? Rachel: Where you going? Ray: i'm going to sleep, you know. I work for liveing. Rachel: What are we supposed to eat? Ray; you Know, order. (Ray Went inside to his room and Rest) Pooh: I am going to take nap as well. Benjamin: (yawn) Me too. Tigger: Me three. (Pooh, Benjamin and Tigger goes inside) (Rachel on the couch turning the channel she change it to spongebob Tv show) Spongebob; Oh and I'll have My own Little secret Good Idea Eh' Gary? Gary (meow) No. Spongebob: Oh What do you know you're a snail. Ash: You know what, Pooh. Spongebob is our great friend. Pooh: I miss him. Ash: I'm sure we will see him again. Brer Rabbit: Was SpongeBob with you? Pooh: You see, Brer Rabbit, he and Patrick share the adventures with us. Benjamin: I wonder where the others are. (In a dining room, Shaggy, Scooby, Spike, Shag eat the food) Rabbit: I hope they won't eat too much. (Ray Walk in the hallway and sat on the chair) (Rachel look on her hand) Ray:What's the matter Rachel: Got a spinter. Ray: Oh Where'd you get it? Come here. Rachel:On you porch railing. Ray: Do you need me to, what? Rachel: To do what? Ray: You want me to... You Want me to take that out? Rachel: Absolutely not. Ray: Well, come here, let me see it.Let me see. (Trying to grap her hand) Rachel Dad? Ray:Wait. Rachel:Just look. Don't touch it Dad! Ray:I can't you're moving it around. Boo Boo: Rachel, let us see. What is that on your hand? Fluttershy: Are you ok? You got the owey? Rachel: Ok, But don't touch it! Just look at it Ray: It's gonna get infected Rachel: No it won"t Ray: Yes, its gonna get infected. Rachel: No it won't When it's ready my boby'll just push it out. Rarity: Rachel, let us see. It doesn't hurt. Fluttershy: Hold still. Ray: Push it out huh? Rachel: I read that. Reachel: You should get Tivo Tim got it for my room. Ray: Tivo Rachel: It's awesome. Rarity: I guess you already have something in your hand. Fluttershy: No owey at all. Rachel: I can watch all my shows after homework. Ray:Yeah I'll put it on my Platinum Card. Robbie? Robbie?( He eats the food) Ray:What is that? Rachel: Hummus. Ray:Hummus. Rachel:From the health food place. i kept one of there menus last time we were here. (Ray look at rachel still eating) Rachel: You said Order. Ray: i meant, order food. Pooh: I am getting hungry too. Perhaps we will have some honey. Rabbit: How could you think of food in a time like this? Pooh: I practiced. Ray: Where is Robbie? Rachel: He went out. Ray:Out where? Rachel:I don't know. He just took you car and left. Benjamin: I will go and check it. (Benjamin goes out to check the car) Benjamin: Oh, I guess it must be a someone's van. (Ray Pooh and friends ) walks out looking at the sky Moveing backwards) Woman: what is that! Man: Hey' look at that! Benjamin: What is it? Man: Look at the sky look its moveing backwards. Man 2: You ever see something like that? Ray: Springtime, maybe Not this time of the year. Benjamin: Maybe they're right. Something strange is going on here. Rabbit: I think you're right. Stitch: Stitch agree. Princess Paw: And so do I. Ray: Come on, we can see better form the backyard. (They Walk Around to get a better view) Pooh: It's the same one. Look. Mr. Peabody: Why, it's gone crazy! Man:You gotta come see it (Winds are blowing fasters as everone look) Ray: That is so weird. Woman: What? Ray:The wind is blowing toward the strom. Woman:That is weird. (Pooh and friends look up at the sky) Sherman: It is a storm. Brock: It looks more like the cyclone. Twilight: Or the rain storm! Ray:Rachel! you wanna see something cool? (Rachel Come outside) Littlefoot: It's the storm and it is blowing! Misty: It is getting worse! Cera: And stronger! (Winds stop blowing and lighting strike.) Ray: it's Ok Rachel: i wanna go inside. Ray: it's Ok Rachel: i wanna go inside. Ray: Ok, you go ahead. (the second lighting strike.) Woman: That's Enough weather for me! Brock: Qiuck! Get back inside! Hurry! Pooh: Get Away! Ash: Hurry! Pikachu: Pika! Cera (run with others) Come on! Rachel: Don't wanna go by myself. Ray:It's kind of fun isn't it. Rachel; No. Ray:Come on like the 4th of July. Rachel: No, it's not. Princess Paw: And it's not funny either. Ray: Oh say... (Few more lighting strikes and Ray Rachel run back the house) Ash: I think we are safe in here. Shaggy: Like I am scared of the lightening and it's dangerous outside. Shag: (Whimpers) Ray; it's Ok. You,re fine Rachel: it hit right behind our house! Ray: Yeah well, it's not gonna hit there again, Ok, Because lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place )(lightning strike again) Oh shoot Rachel: AH Pooh and friends: (scream) Shaggy and Scooby: (scream) Ash and friends: (scream) Benjamin: WHOA!! Rarity: (screams) Petrie: (screams) Yogi and Boo Boo: (scream) (all the Lightning hit the Town Rachel and Ray Hide under the table.) Rachel: Where's Robbie? Ray: I don't know. Rachel: is Robbie Ok? (She look at Ray) Are You Ok/ Ray: Where's the thunder? Rachel: Why won't it stop? ( it keeps going untile it stops 1 second) Tigger: The thunder is gone. Benjamin: That's strange. Shaggy: Just...tell me when it's over. Sawyer: Shaggy, it's over. Shaggy: Huh? Like what happened? Hunter: The storm stops. Rachel: Is it over? (Ray gets up) Rachel: Were You Going. Ray: I"m just checking things out. Just wait, wait there. Rachel: Are we gonna be Ok? Ray: I don Know. Rachel: You don't know? Ray; No, i meant, I just.. just. Rachel Please, just stop asking so many questions. Just Wait here. (Ray turn on the switch light don't come on. He pick up the phone and the cell phone dont work check his watch dont work too.) Shaggy: At least we can watch TV now. (Shaggy press the button but doesn't come on) Shaggy: TV's dead. Ash: I got time. (Ash checks his watch but doesn't work) Ash: My watch is stopped either. Princess Paw: That's funny. Stitch: And more strange, too.Category:ScenesCategory:Transcripts